


Never Seek to Tell thy Love

by littlewanderergg



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, So Sorry about that, Tooth decaying Fluff, kinda AU tbh, this was supposed to be nsfw, unfortunately fluff came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewanderergg/pseuds/littlewanderergg
Summary: What if your worst nightmare was dying without ever telling the person you loved that you loved them?Here's what OC thinks.





	Never Seek to Tell thy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!!! Long time no see!
> 
> This was actually supposed to be a nsfw smut fic... unfortunately, I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of stuff (YET), so here's my fluff work for VxReader.
> 
> This is kinda AU wherein Urizen's ass gets kicked and all of his powers (sans his demon being) get transferred to V, but since they didn't reunite, Vergil never returns.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

The world was starting to fall apart. Piece by piece, crack by crack, the world started to come apart with a steady and quick pace.

And… you were afraid. Your bones were shaking and your breathing was shallow and for a while, your mind was totally blank.

You were never usually afraid, neither for yourself nor for other people, since you knew that fear was an emotion you could overcome, but here… you were afraid that everything as you knew it would come to an end.

The sky’s color changed from a dusty blue, to a rich indigo, and now it’s a menacing violet. Debris from falling buildings are coming down from the sky as the Qliphoth’s roots emerge from the ground, trying to make space. People were screaming and running, as if there was any place they could go for safety… but no. You knew that it was the end… of everything.

You stood there, paralyzed with an unknown fear gripping your bones, when a face drifted through your memory. Black hair, leather vest, and a cane…

”V…” You whispered under your breath.

It was his name. The man you imagined a future with. The man you fought demons with. The man who just told you of his fond affections for you just before all hell broke loose. You haven’t told him of your feelings for him. In fact, in light of the world ending, you thought it would be safe to say you loved him… But you don’t know where he is right now, and the desire for your words to be said moved you to go against the current of the panicked crowd.

At first, you took a few slow steps. Then, it turned into a jog. Now, you were completely running, bumping into other people and looking out for falling glass and debris. Fires were erupting everywhere as the cracks on the ground deepen into the Earth’s core. The Qliphoth grew before you, and still, V was nowhere to be found. The tree grew more menacing and you felt small and powerless… With the cracks around the plant so deep and so unstable, there was no way you could push forward.

”I have to tell you…” You said, tears starting to form into your eyes.

All of a sudden, a big explosion happened at the side of the Qliphoth. Out of the hole it made came out a giant Minotaurus trailer. There was no mistaking it. That was the trailer van Nico was driving and, if God exists, you were willing to bet your life that V was in there with them, too.

The van dropped and stopped momentarily beside you, missing you by a hair width. Nico, her black hair in a ponytail and her glasses all askew, screamed at you.

“Hey! What are you doing back there?! Get inside! We need to run…!”

”But…” You protested, but you were speechless, “But, V…”

”He let us leave ahead of time! Now, come on!” Nico said, revving up the engines.

”Sorry, Nico. I can’t.” You muttered, gathering what little courage you had into your voice. Then, before she could even protest, you jumped off of the cracked debris you were standing on to try to get closer to the Qliphoth. You heard Nico screaming your name, but that didn’t matter now.

Only V mattered now… and the fact that he had to know that you love him.

You had your eye focused on the hole Nico’s trailer made. You thought that it was the only safe place that anyone can exit the Qliphoth since the ground you’re struggling to run on has become too shattered. As you tried to hang onto a wall as the ground gave out to a giant hole under you, you saw someone jump from that hole. You were too far away, but your heart knew.

It was V.

He was safe.

After releasing a momentary sigh of relief, your mind darts back to your current position. Your hands were gripping onto the edge of the wall because you knew that if you let go, you’d slip into the unknown below you. You’d most probably die. You tried to hang onto the wall with both your hands, but since you were small in stature and you were also carrying a weapon, the weight of your sword and your body weight proved to be too heavy. Even so, you struggled to reach the wall’s edge with both hands.

That was when…

”[Y/N]!” His voice rang through the mist and the dust.

”V!” You acknowledged him, your hand slowly slipping as you turned towards his direction.

”Wait right there. I’m going to---” He tried to move towards your area when you screamed.

”Don’t! The ground is too unstable. It might fall any second, bringing you with it!”

”But I cannot have you hanging over there!” He protested, screaming. You’ve never heard him scream before, but given the distance between the both of you, you understood the need.

”Yes, you can!” You answered. You gulped and continued, “V! I need to tell you something!”

He looked at you, looking confused. The wall was leaning towards the hole, especially with your weight pulling it down. You had to tell it to him now or else, he’ll never know…

”V! I---”

Snap.

The wall you were holding onto crumbled before you. You fell into the darkness, the light quickly vanishing from your eyes. Your hands flew restlessly in front of you, looking for something to hang onto… All in vain. The last thing you remember seeing was V looking into the hole, then, darkness.

\---------

”My love…?” You felt a hand touching your shoulder, shaking it ever so slightly. You scrunched your brows as you lifted your left hand to your eyes, a dull pain was ringing at the back of your head. Your right hand gasped fabric below you.

”Sheets?” You thought.

”I think I would not be wrong to assume that you’re now awake?” The voice from a while ago spoke again. You opened your eyes this time to see V, the tattooed man who owns your heart, seated beside you on the bed. You were in your apartment, but your brain still couldn’t process what happened.

V reached over the bedside table to turn a lampshade on. Its warm light cast a comforting shadow onto the man looking at you. It was still dark outside, the sky was still very black, and you only occasionally heard cars passing by. You looked at the clock beside your bed. It read 3:25 AM.

”A nightmare…” Your brain finally caught up to you. You noticed that your hands were still shaking and you were sweating a lot. V lifted his hand to brush the sweat away from your brow. After he did, he planted a chaste kiss on your forehead. You looked at him with shy eyes. You wondered what he was doing in your apartment in the first place.

”V? Why’re you here?”

”Dante told me that you were sick. Have been for the past few days. I think your fever is already breaking though…” He said as he brushed another bead of sweat from your jawline, “I came over to check up on you as soon as the last mission was finished. I found you writhing on your bed and calling for me.”

”I called for you?” You asked, a hot blush rushing to your cheeks.

”You were dreaming… and from the looks of things, you were not having a pleasant one. I’ve been trying to wake you for the past five minutes.” He said, running the back of his fingers on your flushed cheek.

”Hey… can you come here for a sec?” You asked. You tapped the other side of the bed, so that he could lay down beside you. Silently, he pushed back the blanket, removed his shoes, and tucked himself in beside you. You laid back down, your cheek brushing against the pillow, your eyes fixated towards his.

”V… I had a dream. It was a horrible dream…” You started.

”And what did this dream of yours contain?” He pushed some of your hair to the back of your ears.

”I was looking for you… but when I found you, I fell into a hole in the ground. I couldn’t even tell you that I---” You looked down. You felt hot tears starting to pool into your eyes, as if what you dreamt of really happened.

”Go on…” V coaxed you, his hand resting on the side of your face.

”…I couldn’t tell you that I love you.”

V sighed. He pulled you in closer to his chest, like you were an injured bird that he was trying to protect. In your ear, he softly whispered:

”Never seek to tell thy love  
Love that never told can be   
For the gentle wind does move  
Silently invisibly

I told my love I told my love   
I told her all my heart   
Trembling cold in ghastly fears  
Ah she doth depart

Soon as she was gone from me  
A traveller came by  
Silently invisibly   
O was no deny”

“What does that mean…?” You ask him, your voice muffled by his own chest.

“It means that there is no need for you to tell me you love me…” V raised your gaze to match his, “Because I already know.”


End file.
